Al mirarte
by Zero-0017
Summary: Me apropiare de esta imagen, será solo mía. Y permanecerá por siempre en mi pensamiento. La guardare celosamente. (Drabble)


**Notas de Autora:**

 _Sinceramente no sé si cumplí con el objetivo del reto, júzguenlo ustedes._

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el _Reto: Celos_ del foro _La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas **.**_

 **Personajes principales:** Iruka y Yahiko

 **Palabras:** 467

 **Nota:** Este fic esta bajo el supuesto de que Yahiko sigue en el mausoleo que le hizo Konan.

* * *

" **Al mirarte"**

* * *

 **-1-**

¿Puedes decirme porque estas sonriendo?

De verdad, no lo entiendo. Aunque leo una y otra vez el informe entre mis manos, no logro comprender ese gesto cálido de tu rostro. Como si estuvieras vivo y solo estuvieras durmiendo. Como si fueras a despertarte para saludarme. Como si me dijeras un silencioso: « _Estoy bien_ ».

El pergamino en mis manos es muy claro. Tú eres Yahiko: el fundador de Akatsuki y el ex camino Deva de Pain. Y eso es lo más contrastante y difícil de concebir; porque de acuerdo a tu historia y a cómo te ves, se nota que eras una buena persona.

 _Me recuerdas a Naruto._

La imagen de tu cuerpo inmóvil es hermosa a pesar de todo, con cientos de flores de papel en tu féretro, las manos cruzadas como si rezaras y con el cabello de un suave color pelirrojo, casi anaranjado. Lo sé. No debería estar pensando esto de ti.

—¿Qué miras Iruka?—dijo Kakashi a mis espaldas de forma que aparentaba desinterés.

—Nada en realidad.— mentí.

—Es una vista espectacular ¿verdad?

—Ah… sí. Creo que sí.

El improvisado interés de Kakashi en tu persona me molesto un poco. No sé por qué. Aunque no lo culpo, el mirarte era sublime. Lastimosamente estábamos justo en tu lugar de descanso por una buena razón. Sellarte. Para siempre.

 _Que lastima._

Las demás personas no podrían mirarte como en esos momentos; solo vislumbrarían una figura humanoide cubierta de vendas con un sello rojo. ¿Por qué lo hacíamos? Para salvar tu cuerpo de usos malignos, para que tu agonía no se repitiera. Para que pudieras descansar en paz… por fin.

Cúlpame de estar un poco feliz de darte este descanso. De ser afortunado de mirarte dormir antes de sellarte. Me apropiare de esta imagen, será solo mía. Y permanecerá por siempre en mi pensamiento. La guardare celosamente.

 _Descansa._

* * *

 **-2-**

Esto es gracioso sabes. No puedes verme frente a ti, o más bien… esto es difícil de explicar; ya que solo miras mi cuerpo sin vida. Quiero reírme, no me mires como si te disculparas de lo que vas a hacer. Ese es el motivo de mi sonrisa. Porque me gustaría darte las gracias.

Escucho como te llaman: «Iruka».

Sonrío.

¿Sabes que cuando estaba vivo me gustaba pescar? Que a pesar de que mi pequeño país se mantenía en una lluvia constante; me gusta el agua. Tienes el nombre de un ser del mar, es tan gracioso. ¿Por qué? Veras… básicamente porque tu nombre me agrada. La manera en la que me miras también. Tus gestos son como los de alguien que se despide de un gran amigo. Que irónico.

Tengo celos de los que te rodean. Me hubiera gustado conocerte cuando estaba vivo. Llamarte por tu nombre. Creo que me hubieras agradado.

Soy celoso sabes.

 _Hasta luego, Iruka._

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

 _¿Notas de autora de nuevo? Oh si._

 _Saben, cuando pedí el personaje de Iruka -que es de mis favoritos en Naruto- esperaba que me tocara como segundo personaje principal Kakashi, o en su defecto alguna mujer. La verdad, me asombro que me asignaras a Yahiko como segundo principal. Me dije: "¿Que?, o sea ¡ni se conocieron!" Esa fue mi primera reacción, pero me decidí a afrontar el reto. El resultado es lo que acaban de leer, tratando con todo mi ser de ambientarlo en el mundo ninja y que no se viera OoC en ninguno de los personajes utilizados. Y un reto más fue narrar una escena de celos entre dos personajes tan dispares en menos de 500 palabras._

 _En serio espero que este escrito cumpliera con el objetivo de los celos, aventurandome incluso a que ambos lo sintieran._

 _Agradezco sus sinceros reviews si creen que los merezco._

 ** _Hasta luego._**


End file.
